General collectors (Kaineng City)
The Marketplace Attendant Nashu Collecting: 5 Putrid Cysts Wajjun Bazaar Kengai NW corner of map Collecting: 5 Plague Idols Bae Kwon Location: Wajjun Bazaar, North-East entrance near Xaquang Skyway . Collecting: 3 Vermin Hides *Bag *Identification Kit *Salvage Kit Senji's Corner Sakai Collecting: 5 Celestial Essences Undercity Ohtah Outside Vizunah Square (Local) entrance, 5 Plague Idols *Death Rod, max dmg, req 9 Death, 20% FR Death, +5 energy<50 *Earth Focus, max energy, req 9 Earth, Earth +1 20%, Health +30 *Smiting Staff, max dmg, req 9 Smiting, 20% FC/FR Smiting *Sword, max dmg, req 9 Swords, dmg +20%<50 *Flatbow, max dmg, req 9 Marks, dmg +15%>50 *Channeling Staff, max dmg and energy, req 9 Channeling, 20% FC/FR Channeling Xaquang Skyway Yu Lae 5 vermin hides *Bone Idol, max energy, req 9 curses, curses +1 20%, health +30 *Air Staff, max lightning damage and energy, req 9 air, 20 FC/FR air *Holy Rod, max fire damage, req 9 favor, 20% FR favor, energy +5 <50% *Melon Hammer, max blunt damage, req 9 hammer, damage +20% <50% *Longbow, max piercing damage, req 9 marksmanship, damage +15% while in a stance *Ceremonial Cauldron, max energy, req 9 spawning, 20 FC/FR spawning Claw Tallfeather NE corner of the map Collecting: 5 Jade Bracelets Zin Ku Corridor Adept Bishu 5 Soul Stones *Jeweled Chalice, max energy, req 9 inspiration, 20 FC/FR inspiration *Bone Staff, max damage (cold) and energy, req 9 death, 20 FC/FR death *Storm Artifact, max energy, req 9 air magic, 20% +1 air, health +30 *Healing Staff, max damage (fire) and energy, req 9 favor, 20/20 FC/FR healing *Melon Hammer, max damage, req 9 hammer, damage +15% while in a stance *Recurve Bow, max damage (piercing), req 9 marksmanship, damage +15% while in a stance Dai Waeng 5 pulsating growths *Dirks, max damage (piercing), req 9 dagger mastery, damage +20 while hexed *Bleached Skull, max energy, req 9 death, 20% +1 death, health +30 *Fire Wand, max damage (fire), req 9 fire, 20% FR fire, +5 energy <50% *Divine Symbol, max energy, req 9 favor, 20% FC/FR favor *Cleaver, max damage, req 9 axe, damage +15% >20% *Ceremonial Cauldron, max energy, req 9 spawning, 20% +1 spawning, health +30 Shenzun Tunnels Jung Zeng just outside of Maatu Keep 5 jade bracelets *Butterfly Knives, max slashing damage, reqs 9 dagger, damage +15% vs hexed foes *Jeweled Chalice, max energy, reqs 9 inspiration, inspiration +1 20%, health +30 *Flame Artifact, max energy, reqs 9 fire, energy +15, energy regen -1, helath +30 *Protective Staff, max fire damage, max energy, 20 FC/FR procetion prayers *Recurve Bow, max piercing damage, reqs 9 marksmanship, damage +15% in stance *Restoration Focus, max energy, req 9 restoration, restoration +1 20%, health +30 Kiishen Shenzun Tunnels, near exit to Nahpui Quarter explorable area (Best reached by leaving Maatu Keep and heading West) 5 plague idols *Butterfly Knives, max slashing damage, reqs 9 dagger, damage +15% while in a stance *Inscribed Chakram, max energy, reqs 9 domination, domination +1 20%, health +30 *Pronged Rod, max damage, reqs 9 blood, 20% FC blood, energy +5 <50% *Wooden Buckler, max armor, req 9 tactics, health +45 while in stance, damage -2 while in stance *Longbow, max piercing damage, reqs 9 marksmanship, damage +15% >50% *Channeling Focus, max energy, req 9 channeling, channeling +1 20%, health +30 Leijo Location: Shenzun Tunnels, northwest section, just east of the Xaquang Skyway portal (Best reached by leaving Tahnnakai Temple and heading West). Collecting: 5 Ancient Kappa Shells. Yohei Location: Shenzun Tunnels, northeast section Collecting: 5 Putrid Cysts. Maatu Keep Dye Master Franjek 5 Pulsating Growths *Dirks, max dmg, req 9 Dagger, dmg +15%>50 *Illusion Wand, max dmg, req 9 Illuison, 20% FR Illusion, +5 energy<50 *Blood Staff, max dmg and energy, req 9 Blood, 20% FC/FR Blood *Sword, max dmg, req 9 Swords, dmg +15% enchanted *Recurve Bow, max dmg, req 9 Marks, dmg +15%>50 *Spawning Staff, max dmg and energy, req 9 Spawning, 20% FC/FR Restoration Pongmei Valley just outside of Boreas Seabed 2 guardian mosses *Butterfly Knives, slashing damage 7-17 , req 9 dagger, damage +15% >50% *Gazing Scepter, max chaos damage 12-22, req domination, 20% FR domination, energy +5 <50% *Bone Idol, max energy, req curses, curses +1 20%, health +30 *Wooden Buckler, max armor, req 9 tactics, health +45 while enchanted, damage -2 while enchanted *Shortbow, max piercing damage, req 9 marksmanship, damage +15% vs hexed foes *Ritualist Cane, max lightning damage, req 9 channeling, 20% FR channeling, energy +5 <50%